The Pipeline Smurfed
by Glassmith
Summary: Very cold winter, heating is needed and Smurfs try to deal with scarce resources.


The last several winters were harsh. Things have not been getting better this winter. Staying warm in the winter was a difficult task.  
The heating posed the key problem, both for the humans and for the smurfs. Much bigger than Smurfs, humans chopped a lot of trees because they need much more wood than Smurfs. Therefore they came dangerously close to the Smurfs in the Cursed Forest. Chopping expeditions posed the serious risk for smurfs. Smurfs could have been seen by humans, beasts, predatory birds. Quick hiding was almost impossible. Recognizable tracks in the snow, and being blue in the great white landscape offered no hiding possibility. Running in the snow is difficult and animals are always quicker.

Chopping the woods, cutting and splitting fire wood is labor intensive work even with the use of tractors, chainsaws and wood splitters. It heats the body, when cutting it and burning it. Unfortunately it also takes a lot of energy which requires a lot of food. Harsh winter and bad harvest resulted in food shortages in the Smurf Village. Because of the miserable harvest, humans went deeper in the forest to collect forest fruit, which is main nutrient for adult smurfs. In the process humans and their cattle stomped many smurfberry bushes, which provide the smurfberries, main meal and spice for the adult smurfs. The smurfberries are the only food source for the baby smurfs. Many smurf fields and crops were destroyed as the humans towed the logs over them, smashing the plants and many precious soil remained on the bottom of the towed logs.

Earlier times, friendly humans were giving the tree logs to smurfs, if the logs have fallen on their property and they did not have any use for it. Friendly humans - smurf friends have left or died, humans suffered food shortages and famine, since they are bigger organisms than smurfs and need much more food. Therefore looking for food at humans came out of the question. The smurfs could not beg for food from the animals, because they were not willing to share their food stacks during long winters. Smurfs were forced to introduce food restrictions. The smurfs could not chop too much wood, because that would uncover them. The wood in the Cursed Forest was not good for the fireplace, because it burns quickly and don't give off a whole lot of heat. Small branches were no help, because many wood was required. Leaving somewhere else during the stormy winter was not an option.

So the smurfs chose another way to provide themselves the heat source, the taking of oil from the pipeline, that was built through the Cursed Forest. Medieval society as they are, smurfs are not skilled nor have the knowledge what to do with the pipeline and how to safely take the oil from the big steel pipe.

Previously they had luck because they found the leaking spots. Eventually these places were sealed and not available anymore.  
Smurfs did not have the necessary tools to get to the oil. So they tried to use the brute force to open the pipeline and reach the so badly needed oil. Do-it-yourself Handy's solution was on the run again. Ka-boom. Big light lit the night sky over the Ciudad Maudid. A strong explosion was heard tens of miles away.

The public was alarmed and upset. They anxiously awaited official King's statement. Was that the enemy attack? War? Marauders looting rampage?

The governor of the State in a news conference in Ciudad Maudid finally on Saturday communicated to the public in order to explain strange bursts of light deep in the mountains plateau. The gasoline pipeline has exploded. It has been ruptured.  
At least 74 smurfs were killed in central Cursed Forest on a mountain plateau after a ruptured gasoline pipeline exploded Friday evening, with seven of those are smurflings and one baby smurf, governor said. The rescue teams have been sent to that isolated area. It took them twelve hours to reach isolated area by helicopters. Governor said some of the smurflings will be transferred to Kings Veterinary Hospital. King's Secretary said that the fire resulting from the pipeline explosion has been extinguished.

King's General Prosecutor said Saturday that evening that the investigation has just started. In the Official Statement was said it is the static electricity from the clothing of smurfs around the pipeline may have caused the blast. The prosecutor noted a large number of smurfs were around the pipeline, some of whom were wearing clothes made with synthetic fibers that could "generate electric reactions." The wool fabric woven by Wooly Smurf is not available anymore, since Taylor Smurf transferred from wool to synthetic materials. Because of that smurfs now wear mostly synthetic cloth.

The Prosecutor called on the witnesses from the human community to come to the King's Castle. He said no arrests have been made and that witnesses will be interviewed Sunday. He announced that the smurf perpetrators will be punished severely.

In the mountain plateau, the rescuers have begun to recover more smurf bodies.

Humans in the immediate vicinity of the pipeline, which goes through the Cursed Forest, have been evacuated, State oil company said, because of the problems with the intoxicated smoke that filled the air. Oil company announced their own investigation into the cause of the blast. The company gave their version of the story. They blamed the smurfs for the explosion, which was caused by illegal taps in the pipeline.

The governor reminded the smurfs' community over the TV, radio and the internet (smurfs do not have these tech devices and don't know how to use them, but they sneak around humans homes and listen) on his ban, in which he forbid to smurfs to steal gasoline from humans.

King visited the area and met with his serfs. He said that pipelines from now on will be monitored to avoid further fuel theft.  
"To guarantee that there are no fuel shortages for humans, it is fundamental the participation of the armed forces" he said.  
No smurf is worth any human's life. King said that if necessary they will re-enforce the surveillance strategy to prevent smurfs.  
Another method will be the increase of fuel transportation capacity and building more roads through the Cursed Forest.  
He said his administration is working to acquire and buy fuel tanks to increase fuel and they are planning to isolate the smurfs.

The explosion came in the worst moment, as gas stations have been running dry for nearly two weeks. The administration closed key pipelines in an effort to crack down on fuel theft by smurfs, which the King said cost the country an estimated 3 million gold ducats last year. Humans in Ciudad Maudid have grown desperate. Human families' members take turns waiting in long lines for gas, cursing the smurfs. Some comb social media for clues about where are available gas stations are open. Others have simply decided to stay at home.


End file.
